Queen Astrid of Ice and Dragons
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Astrid gets ice powers and leaves Berk to become the queen of ice and dragons, Bad summary good story. Please read and review
1. Astrid's new power

**I created this story in my mind, Dragons were not befriended by vikings yet, (except hiccup of coarse) and The Romantic Flight is getting ready to take place.**

* * *

Astrid ran as fast as she could up the hill and Away from Hiccup. She came to a log and was getting ready to jump off of it when the claws of a Night Fury caught her arm and lifted her up. She screamed and scratched at the paws that gripped her arm. The dragon dropped her on a branch and landed at the top of the tree.

"Hiccup get me down from here," She shouted trying not to show her fear.

"You have to give me the chance to explain" Hiccup said pleading with her.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say," Astrid shouted angrily as she tried to make her way toward the tree, forgetting the one ton beast the sat at the top, the only thing keeping her from flying on her own.

"Then I won't speak," Hiccup said forgetting what he said a minute ago, "Just let me show you."

"Please."

She glanced down at the drop that awaited her, the tree she was in wasn't that tall, but the cove was down there making the drop even higher, and she was quite sure that that lake down there wasn't very deep, maybe waist high at the deepest. She turned back up at Hiccup, really only one option here if she wanted to live. She swung her leg upward and climbed up. "What am I doing," she thought to herself as she reached up and touched the dragons side, who responded with a snarl. She pulled her hand away, and reached for a strap. Hoisting herself up, she batted away Hiccups hand and threw her body on Toothless' back. She'd probably never understand why the dragon was named Toothless.

"See nothing to be afraid of," Hiccup reassured.

* * *

Snotlout wondered where Astrid was, she could usually be found in her home sharpening her ax, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find her.

"She likes to be left alone sometimes," Tuffnut reminded his overly self centered friend.

"She was a bit more angry today than usual," Snotlout said.

"Yeah more excuse to leave her alone," Tuffnut said, "Come on, Ruffnut wants to go jump in a boar pit."

"Fine," Snotlout said, "But when she can't find out why I'm not there for her I'm blaming you."

"Yeah yeah," Tuffnut said running toward the angry sounds of wild boars, "Come on I don't want to miss it."

Hours later, Snotlout totally forgot about Astrid. He was too busy watching Ruffnut get her ass kicked. Tuffnut was right, Astrid does like to be alone when she practices her ax throwing. A boar threw Ruffnut in the air and she came plummeting down. Tuffnut was running from two boars. He took a hard right running the poor boars into a tree knocking them out.

"Come on guys," Ruffnut said dusting herself off, "It's no fun when they're out."

They left the pit and went to the great hall where Gobber awaited them. Fishlegs was inside reading a book, except he was alone. Astrid was no where to be seen. She usually showed up about the time Fishlegs did and would sharpen her ax. Fishlegs looked up from his book.

"Have you seen Astrid," Fishlegs asked.

"No I was about ready to ask you that," Snotlout said.

"Probably at home sleeping," Gobber said, "Hiccup too, they must be all tuckered out."

"Maybe," Tuffnut said putting no more thought to it, "They were in that arena about an hour longer than we were. Plus, Hiccups got his big day tomorrow."

"He needs all the rest he can get," Ruffnut said, "If he's going to kill a Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow."

"I wonder if he did all that just to impress Astrid," Tuffnut said.

"He'll never get her," Snotlout said, "She's going to be mine."

* * *

They were hunkered behind a rock, everything had a demonic red glow. Astrid and Hiccup watched in horror as a Gronkle dropped a small fish from his mouth into a giant hole. The dragon scratched behind his ear only to be viciously eaten by the giant dragon that was hiding in the bloody fog. The dragon was still hungry however, and tried to make a meal of the two teens and Night Furry. Hiccup didn't have to tell Toothless twice to get out of there. On their way to safety, Astrid got smacked in the face with something.

"Astrid you alright," Hiccup asked over his shoulder and not getting a response.

The horror filled Hiccup as her hands slipped away from his sides. Hiccup screamed as she fell away into the fiery thickness. Hiccup high-tailed it around, she was falling faster and faster. Her brilliant blue eyes were closed making her look asleep. Hiccup tried to fly faster than she was falling, but to no avail. The Red Death swallowed her up.

Hiccup swerved to miss the big beasts humongous teeth protruding out of it's mouth. Hiccup flew away, he stopped halfway between the water and the nest. Thinking about what he had done, the huge mistake he had made. Toothless cooed as his master. Hiccup nodded.

"I guess we go-," he was cut short by a strange new sound.

He turned his head to the nest. Thick spikes of crystal blue ice began to jut out of the mountain. Ice grew along the rocks making an angry crack as it ripped along. Hiccups curiosity got the best of him, after all, he did just lead one of the most well known people on Berk to her untimely death. He flew into the mountain the way he came out. The menacing red fog was replaced by an icy cavern. Hiccup took note of the figure in the middle. He went to take a closer look. Once he got close enough, his sadness turned to joy as recognized who it was.

"Astrid," Hiccup shouted making the blonde shriek, causing more ice to form.

"Hiccup what happened," Astrid asked as she looked around, "What did all this."

"You're alive," Hiccup said excitedly, "I saw the Red Death eat you."

"It did," Astrid said, "But how am I still alive."

"I don't care," Hiccup said, "You'er alive that's all I care about."

"What about this Hiccup," Astrid said gesturing to the icy fortress around them, "What did this."

"I think it was you," Hiccup said looking around as snow began to fall.

"Me," Astrid said looking at her hands as she turned away from him, "But how, this doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know," Hiccup said as he watched her raise her hand.

,A pillar of ice rose from the ground. She stood there a moment trying to figure things out. Hiccup interrupted her thoughts.

"We better head back to Berk," Hiccup said motioning toward the scared and curious Night Fury.

"Hiccup I can't," Astrid said, "Not like this."

"But Astrid you have to," Hiccup said, "What will I tell people."

"I don't know," Astrid said turning her cool blue eyes at him, "Tell them I was taken away by a dragon. That way you're not really lying you're just not telling the whole truth. Act like it traumatized you."

"I will," Hiccup said, "Just promise me you won't get hurt."

"I won't," Astrid said, "Just promise me things won't go wrong tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded as he walked away. He hopped on Toothless, he gave Astrid one last chance to come back with him but she shook her head.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, "Think you'll need something to keep you warm."

A Monstrous Nightmare crawled up to Astrid, he sniffed her, then he bowed to her like she was his queen. Slowly more and more dragon bowed to her as well. She smiled at Hiccup.

"I should be fine," Astrid said, "I think I'm their new queen."

"Queen Astrid of Ice and Dragons," Hiccup said proudly as he dramatically bowed to her from atop Toothless's back.

"Why thank you," Astrid said smiling as she rubbed the neck of a Deadly Nader.

"Goodbye," Hiccup said about ready to take off."

"One more thing," she said running up to him.

She pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were soft and warm like he'd always thought lips would feel. She stepped away.

"You may go now," Astrid said smiling, "Goodbye Hiccup, come back."

"I will," Hiccup said taking off.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter one, I will try to put up more soon. thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Hiccup's acting

**Here's chapter 2, please read and review. Sorry if chapter one was a bit rushed, I'm still working on detail.**

* * *

Hiccup walked into his home. He decided to go against Astrid's wishes and act like he didn't know anything. He was a horrible liar and decided he would be better off not knowing anything. He walked inside his house and went straight to bed. He'd figure this all out in the morning. He fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Astrid was making herself cozy in her new home. She figured out she could create whatever she wanted with her powers. With a simple wave of her hand she created a beautiful set of stairs leading through a hole in the side of the mountain and pair of gorgeous door to match. She created an intricate hallway eventually leading to a grand room, with a throne fit for a queen. She created a maze of hallways and doors, one leading to a beautiful hall of icy stables.

"Now for me," Astrid said waving her hands at her own clothes.

A bright blue light appeared at her feet, swirling around her body. Her dress was sleeveless except for the beaded strings wrapping around her shoulders. The beads melded into her cape which carried the pattern all the way across the length of her cape. She put her hair in a messy tight bun. She took off her headband, she wouldn't be needing this anymore so she tossed it aside into a pile of snow. She replaced it with an icy silver crown, a blue rhinestone in the center. The crown was basically a snowflake fashioned into a crown.

"A real queen of ice and dragons," Astrid said smiling.

She left the hall for her bed chamber. Where the most loveliest room awaited her. Her heels clicked with each step she took. Waving her hands for each door to open and close.

* * *

The next day Hiccup thought of every way he could think of to get out of killing the dragon. He decided to play along until the right moment where he'd have a breakdown in front of the whole Hooligan tribe. Turns out he didn't have to. Everyone on Berk was too busy with the search for Astrid.

"No fight today son," Stoick said, "It's been canceled. Go help search."

"Yes sir," Hiccup said walking outside.

He made a mad dash straight for the woods where he nearly ran over Snotlout.

"Hey where are you going," Snotlout asked.

"Raven Point," Hiccup panted, "I might have seen her in that area last night while walking around, there were a few dragons in the area where I last saw her."

"You don't think she was," Snotlout didn't want to finish his sentence.

"I'm hoping not," Hiccup said starting off, "Come on."

Snotlout stayed close behind Hiccup as he didn't know where he was going. Hiccup stopped by the same giant rock where Toothless landed when he was shot down.

"You don't think," Snotlout said fear rising in his voice.

"You go that way," Hiccup said pointing away from the cove, "I go this way."

"Alright," Snotlout said running off shouting her name.

Hiccup dashed into the cove where her ax lay on the ground untouched. He ordered Toothless to stay in the cove. He picked up Astrids ax and ran to find Snotlout.

"Snotlout," he shouted as he ran, "I found her ax on the ground."

"What," Snotlout said looking horrified.

"I found it in a cove back there," Hiccup said, "There was dew on it so it must have been there overnight."

"Overnight," Snotlout said, "She wouldn't leave it laying around like that. It's practically her kid."

"I have to be wrong," Hiccup said shaking, "What will her dad think of me. I saw her not too far from here, and I didn't say a word to her."

"We have to tell her dad Hiccup," Snotlout said trying not to cry, "We have to tell him she's gone."

"We don't know for sure," Hiccup pleaded.

"Then tell me why else she would have left her ax out all night like this," Snotlout said, "You said you saw dragons in this area last night where else would she be other than in the belly one of one of those monsters."

"I," Hiccup said cutting himself off there, turns out he won't have to tell anyone she was taken Snotlout'll do it for him.

"She's dead," Snotlout whispered as he walked back to the village.

Hiccup solemnly followed. Tearing up himself, he carried the ax with both his hands. If it wren;t for the fact he knew exactly where Astrid was, he'd have thought she was really gone too. Just like she wants the people of Berk to believe. Snotlout trudged up to Astrids dad hugging himself. Once Mr. Hofferson saw the ax in Hiccups hand, he knew his daughter was gone for good. He took the ax from Hiccup.

"We found it covered in dew," Hiccup said crying, "We couldn't find any sign of her other than this."

"Not my daughter," Mr. Hofferson whispered, "She can't be dead."

"It's my fault," Hiccup said quickly, "I saw her in the woods last night, there was a dragon in the area and I didn't say a word to her about it."

"Hiccup," the man said, "It's not your fault. Even if you said something, she wouldn't have came back to the village. She's always be

en a bit stubborn when it comes to her strength."

Hiccup nodded. He turned to his dad coming from the other side of the village. Stoick knew what had happened to the missing girl. Hiccup walked into his dad kind of hugging him.

"It's okay son," Stoick said hugging Hiccup, "Everything'll be okay."

Hiccup stayed and wailed into his dads shirt. Stoick lead his son home, Hiccup full fledged crying.

* * *

Astrid couldn't have been any more bored than she was now. She walked her grand hallways looking for something to do. She walked into her throne room where two Gronkles greeted her with wagging tails and tongues hanging out.

"Hello," Astrid said as they surrounded her, "We'll need the others for tonight's raid."

The dragons left without their queen having to say another word to them. Astrid knew a few raids were necessary for her to live with them alone. She sat on her throne and watched while all of the dragons slowly filed into the throne room. Once they were all inside, she began with her commands.

"Go to Berk," she said realizing she was talking to a bunch of dragons, "Bring me my ax and a few sheep."

The dragons all left, wondering if they knew what she had said, Astrid leaned back in her icy throne, and waited.

* * *

The dragon raid was noted as unusual by every viking on Berk. Unlike the other times when dragon took whatever food they could get their claws on, they only too several sheep and any ax they could find. They never took any weapons before, even a single type of weapon. Stoick gritted his teeth when Hiccup really screwed up this time.

"Why am I being blamed for this dad," Hiccup shouted as his childhood home fell under the pressure of the flames that ate it up.

"You were told to keep the dragons away from the house," Stoick shouted at the tiny little viking in front of him, "I gave you one job and you screw it up."

Hiccup couldn't take it, he ran off as fast as he could go, which was actually very fast since no one could keep up with him. Stoick shook his head, as he watched Hiccup disappear into the trees.

"Stoick it wasn't him," Fishlegs said apologetically, "I was putting out a fire when a dragon went to attack me. I got out of the way and it hit your house instead. I'm sorry Chief."

"Thank you for fessing up," Stoick said, "Now to find my son and apologize."

"If you can," Gobber said, "Not even a Night Fury could keep up with that boy as fast as he was going."

"Where would he go," Stoick asked.

"Probably Raven Point," Snotlout said, "He has a couple connections there."

"What connections," Stoick asked.

"He said he shot down a Night Fury and it landed in Raven Point," Snotlout said, "Astrids ax was found in Raven Point."

"Stoick are you thinking what I'm thinking," Gobber said.

"What would that be Gobber," Stoick asked putting his hands on his hips.

"That Hiccup really did shoot down a Night Fury," Gobber explained, "And Astrid was unlucky to be near it when it freed itself. That dragon must've been without food for a while and thought she'd make a pretty tasty meal."

"That's outlandish," Stoick said waving it off.

"Think about it," Gobber said, "Why else would a dragon be in that area if there wasn't a single raid the day she was taken, why else would Hiccup keep going back to that area. He's looking for the Night Fury he shot down, and that very dragon took Astrid."

"Possibility," Snotlout said, "But we have no proof."

"There were no Night Furies seen in today's raid," Stoick said trying to debunk the thought.

"Then that only gives us more reason to search," Snotlout said, "What if it lost it's wing or tail and is still on Berk waiting to kill Hiccup."

"Good point Snotlout," Stoick said giving it some thought, "If that dragons still on this island then I want it gone. A reward goes to the first one to kill the Night Fury."

However no matter how hard they looked, they wouldn't find any Night Furies as Hiccup had vanished with it.

* * *

 **here's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading, please review. Sorry if it's a bit short I will try to work on it in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Hiccup explores Astrid palace

**Hey here's chapter 3 please read and review**

* * *

Toothless landed in front of the staircase. Hiccup forgot why he was upset when he himself saw the elegant structure The rest of the nest came into view, revealing it's tall icy towers ending in sharp points of ice. It had a bit of a menacing look to it, but was somehow the complete opposite. Hiccup slipped off of the dragon and slowly walked up the slippery stairs. He stopped at the top, he stood there for a moment wondering if she wanted him to come back. He hesitantly knocked the main gates as hard as he could. They opened slowly, the sound of ice rubbing together sounded in the large hall.

"Hello," Hiccup called out, his voice echoing on the wall.

He stepped inside followed by Toothless who was on guard.

"Hiccup," Astrids voice rang out, "Hiccup is that you."

"Astrid where are you," Hiccup said following the hall.

"Hiccup," Astrid said in relief as she ran up to him.

"Astrid," Hiccup said shocked when she hugged him, "Where did you get you outfit."

"Do you like it," She asked twirling around to allow him to see her whole dress.

"It's," Hiccup paused, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," she said motioning for him to follow her, "I must show you the rest of my palace."

"Palace," Hiccup asked.

"I remember you calling me the Queen of Ice and Dragons," Astrid said walking with a new attitude, "Besides, I need a place for all of my dragons to feel safe. What made you come back."

"Mostly you," Hiccup said rubbing his neck, "Partly my dad."

"What did he do," Astrid asked in authority.

"He yelled at me about letting dragons burn the house down," Hiccup vented, "He trusted me to keep the dragons away from the house which I did, then gets pissed off at me when I don't catch one. It was my first time doing anything besides sharpen weapons and sitting in a little room."

"He always was a bit strict," Astrid said randomly snatching his hand.

Hiccup didn't know how to process Astrids action in his head. He just kind of stood there staring at her hand in his. Her hand was cold like that of a dead but yet somehow full of life. Astrid saw his expression and let go. Hiccup protested and, with an eye roll, she grabbed it again. She lead him down the hall to her throne room. Hiccup instantly took notice of her throne. The throne was intricate in it's decoration, the top ending in a giant snowflake. She stopped.

"What do you think," she asked.

"What do I think," Hiccup said in awe, "It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the rest of my palace," she said excitedly as she dragged him along to the rest of the palace.

* * *

Stoick had a hard time finding Hiccup, Gobber and the rest of the viking teens helped him in is search. They came across the spot where Snotlout said him and Hiccup split when searching for Astrid.

"This is where we split," Snotlout said, "I went that way," he said pointing in one direction, "He went that way."

"We'd better check the way he went," Stoick said, "He's probably there."

"Isn't there the alcove where," Gobber said before getting cut off.

"Not another word," Stoick said angrily with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Stoick stormed off in the direction of the alcove. The teens were a bit confused so Gobber filled them in.

"It's the alcove where Stoick met Vaulka," Gobber explained.

"You mean that crazy woman my dad told me about that thought there was another answer to the dragon fights and then was taken by one," Snotlout laughed, "Bet she don't think that now."

"I wouldn't say things like that," Gobber said hobbling after Stoick, "Especially when Stoick is around, she was his wife."

"Yeah," Fishlegs said excitedly, "My parents told me the gods really favored her. I guess she was really beautiful."

"She was and the perfect choice for a chiefs wife," Gobber went on, "She was very smart, crazy but who wouldn't be of they went through what she did. Poor girl."

"What happened," Snotlout asked.

"She rarely talked of it," Gobber said, "Stoick knows more than anyone else about that night."

"NOOO," Stoicks voice rang out.

The rest of the group ran out after the sound to find Stoick in the center of a lovely green patch of grass, he was holding Hiccups small brown fur vest you hardly ever saw him without. Gobber knew something was up.

"He never took off that vest for anything other than work," Gobber said hobbling to Stoick.

Gobber saw the giant cut in the back, a tiny red ring surrounded the hole. Gobber gasped at the sight.

"You don't think," Gobber didn't want to finish his thought.

"Get the kids back to the village," Stoick said, "No one leaves for any reason."

* * *

Hiccup was taking care folding Astrids cape as she stood in the other room, she noticed the cut on his back.

"Where'd you get that," she asked, "That cut."

"I tripped on some rocks and gave myself a cut," Hiccup said not turning around.

"Hm," she huffed and went back to her business.

Hiccup finished his work and turned around to find Astrid with her back to him, dropping her dress on the ground revealing her naked backside. He stood motionless as she stepped into a pool of water. Although made of ice, the water was steamy. Astrid slipped further into the bath until the water line was at the nape of her neck, she took off her crown and placed it in the ledge beside her.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she said, "I need you to go back and be a spy for me. I'm going to have some attacks in the near future and I need someone who can help me win. Are you up to it."

"Um sure," Hiccup said snapping out of his trance.

"I need you to prove your loyalty to me," Astrid said, "Release all of the dragon from their pens in the kill ring."

"Yes my queen," Hiccup said giving her a slight bow.

"I'll see you again the day after you release those dragons," Astrid said as a Terrible Terror scuttled up to her, she picked up the tiny dragon, "I need you to return to tell me everything I'll need to know."

"What are you planning," he asked, his voice bouncing off the walls as he spoke a tab to loud.

"A better future for dragons and vikings alike," Astrid said as she petted the dragon, "A few battles will have to take place but you can't have peace without war."

"I thought peace was the absence of war," Hiccup asked.

"It is," Astrid said, "You need war to guide you to a place of peace Hiccup."

"I guess that's true," Hiccup said, "Well I should probably get going before they think I was eaten or whatever."

"Before you go," Astrid said, "Next time you come see me bring me mutton."

"Sure thing," Hiccup said waving goodbye.

Once he was outside the main doors where Toothless was frolicking in the snow, Hiccup smiled and said to himself.

"Great now I've got even more lies to tell," Hiccup said walking down the staircase.

* * *

 **Here's chapter three. Thank for reading and please review. I won't be able to write for another two weeks, I got church camp from Sunday to Friday then literally the next day I will be going camping with my neighbors. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding.**


	4. Strange dream

**I'm back and ready to write again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have so many ideas for this it isn't funny. I hope I can fit them all in. Anyway here's my story please read and review.**

* * *

Hiccup found his way from the dark forest to his home. He couldn't believe he had to come back. Hiccup watched his dad from the door before making his presence known.

"Hey dad," Hiccup said stepping from his hiding spot.

"Hiccup," Stoick said hugging Hiccup so hard the poor kid couldn't breath, "I thought you were carted off."

"No but I will be dead if you don't let go," Hiccup said.

Stoick promptly let go, Hiccup took some deep breaths as he tried to catch his breath. Hiccup never seen his dad so happy.

"Great news," Stoick said, "You're coming with us to find the nest."

Hiccup was glad his back was toward his dad because of the look of pure shock and terror on his face. He's been to the nest but of course he couldn't tell his dad that, telling his dad about the nest meant telling him Astrid wasn't dead. Stoick went on about how he would be able to kill a dragon for the first time. Hiccup was too scared to move. Astrid wasn't going to be too pleased with this bit of news.

"Hiccup if you're scared that's fine," Stoick said, "I get it you've never really been off the island but you'll get used to it my boy."

"Yeah," Hiccup said starting for his room, "I'm off to bed," he stretched and faked a yawn, "I'm beat," Hiccup hadn't even left the room when his dad dropped a bombshell.

"People are believing you about that Night Fury," Stoick said excitedly, "They figured it might've been the dragon that took Astrid after you've found her ax off Raven Point and you were saying that Night Fury landed there when it hit the ground."

"Great," Hiccup said cutting off anything else his dad had to say, "Like I said I'm really tired."

"Hiccup are you hiding something," Stoick asked.

"No dad of course not," Hiccup said leaving the room.

Hiccup went to his room. He really was tired and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Hiccup's dream.**

* * *

 _Hiccup found himself in an unfamiliar forest. The light of a fire drew him to a small clearing where rock trolls were bustling about holding onto loved ones for comfort. The eldest troll stood by the fire examining the scene inside. Hiccup was too scared to get any closer to the clearing, but the eldest troll noticed him._

 _"You must help her," the eldest troll said, "You're the only one."_

 _"But how," Hiccup asked shakily._

 _"She's going to kill everything, even herself," the troll said hauntingly._

 _"How do I help her," Hiccup asked._

 _"Lock away her powers with this amulet," the troll said tossing him a silver medallion with little blue snowflakes hanging off of it._

 _"How do I do that," Hiccup asked as things got blurry._

 _"An act of true love," the trolls voice echoed in the pitch black._

* * *

Hiccup woke up in his room, the light coming in through the window. Hiccup felt something in his hand, he looked down and saw an amulet. The whole dream came rushing back to him.

"An act of true love," Hiccup said holding it up, "Should be simple, she seems comfortable with me."

Hiccup slipped it into his pocket and walked outside. Now to start planning and give his best shot at not getting killed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and hope to see you next chapter. You're probably thinking this'll all connects to Frozen, which it does have some similarities, but if I do write a second story for this it would be a crossover with Frozen. I'm not sure if I will ut anyway thanks you for reading.**


	5. Finding Out

**Here's chapter 5. Please read and review. I don't have much to say at this point.**

* * *

"Bud," Hiccup said dropping a pile of fish unto the ground in front of him, "Eat up we got a long day ahead of us."

Toothless cooed at Hiccup. Hiccup just went back to work on his plan.

His plan is to play along with Astrid's story, but help his dad fight off the dragons she sent. The plan wasn't as fool proof as he wanted it to be, and there's nothing he can do to make it better. He'll just have to try it and hope for the best of things.

"How do I keep the body count down to a minimum," Hiccup asked as he drew out the plans in his notebook.

"Body count," a familiar male voice said from behind.

Hiccup spun around to find the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs standing there. Toothless growled at the four and they responded by getting ready to fight.

"Guys wait," Hiccup said getting in between them, "I can explain all of this."

"Then explain so we can tell Stoick," Snotlout said angrily.

"You can't tell my dad," Hiccup said, he sighed, "Sit down and don't do or say anything until I'm done with my story."

They four reluctantly did as they were told. Hiccup began his story of how he had freed Toothless rather than kill him, how Astrid got her powers, his strange dream and the instructions he was given to get Astrid to wear the amulet and fall in love.

They sat there staring at him like he had corn growing out his ears. Fishlegs stood up and motioned for the others to follow him. Snotlout and the twins got up and wordlessly followed Fishlegs.

"You don't believe him do you" Snotlout asked Fishlegs quietly.

"No but I do want to help him," Fishlegs said, "He's gone crazy with guilt from her death. He's created this outlandish tale to keep Astrid alive in his head, he hasn't accepted the fact she's gone."

"But she is gone," Ruffnut said.

"Poor Hiccup," Fishlegs said, "He's not the warrior he thought he could be, but now hat he is that warrior he can't handle the stress. We play along and when we get the chance we tell Stoick what's going on. And the dragon is not mentioned at all."

"Why not," Snotlout asked.

"Simply for the reason that Toothless makes Hiccup less insane," Ruffnut said.

"Right," Fishlegs said, "We use the dragon as a tool to bring him back to sanity."

"So we're helping traitor," Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

"He's not a traitor but you will be if you don't help us," Fishlegs said, "Simple as that."

"Fine," Snotlout said, "But we better find a way to get him to think we don't think he's crazy. If anything, he's not stupid."

"Got it," Fishlegs said, "Hey Hiccup we'll help you," he shouted out to Hiccup.

"But you have to prove you're telling the truth," Snotlout said.

Hiccup help up the amulet the troll gave him, "If I was lying would I have this mysterious amulet."

"Could've made it," Ruffnut said crossing her arms.

"Come with me then Ruffnut," Hiccup said as he held out his hand.

"No," Tuffnut said, "If your stories true I'm not letting you hurt my sister like you did Astrid."

"I didn't mean for her to fall," Hiccup said, "And like I said she never got hurt."

"Then why didn't she come back," Tuffnut asked.

"Her powers duh," Ruffnut said stepping toward Hiccup, "Don't you listen."

Hiccup helped her on the dragon. Soon they were gone. The boys stood there watching them as they slowly turned into a dot. Fishlegs sat down by a rock while the other two craned their necks at the sky.

"Sit down guys," Fishlegs said, "They may be awhile."

* * *

Ruffnut held on as Toothless took twists and turns in the fog. Hiccup ordered Toothless to fly straight up over the ice castle when it came into view as not to tip of Astrid.

"I'm guessing this is her palace," Ruffnut said in awe.

"Yup," Hiccup said, "You've seen it now let's go before she finds out I'm here."

They sped off into the thick fog.

* * *

Toothless landed in the alcove next to the rocks the others were at. Ruffnut hopped off and ran up to them.

"He's telling the truth" Ruffnut said, "I saw Astrids palace it was beautiful."

"It was," Fishlegs said nodding.

"Yes yes," Ruffnut said, "I'm not slaying any dragons after that ride it was awesome."

"Get onto it," Snotlout said annoyed, "Is Astrid alive."

"She has to be," Ruffnut said, "That place wasn't created by hand, it was created by magic."

"So he is telling the truth," Tuffnut said shocked.

"Okay crazy stories true," Fishlegs said, "Now what."

"We tell Stoick," Snotlout suggested.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 5, thanks for reading and please review. I have been getting some great reviews from you guys and thank you so much for those. I hope you return for chapter six. See you next time.**


End file.
